


Eclipse

by VerdantMoth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Longing, M/M, Magic, Magic Creatures, eclipse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: Merlin doesn’t say anything. He just watched the creature move, its skin rippling. At first he’d wanted to call it white, or maybe silver. Now though, he can’t decide if it’s a soft gold or a shimmery green or a soft purple. All of them, he decides. He reaches a hand through to strong the feathery mane, strung through with copper-toned petals and incandescent gemstones.





	Eclipse

Merlin's eyes widened; he'd never seen one like that before. Lancelot laughed, a strange and echoey sound through the barrier.

“I told you they were beautiful here.”

Merlin doesn’t say anything. He just watched the creature move, its skin rippling. At first he’d wanted to call it white, or maybe silver. Now though, he can’t decide if it’s a soft gold or a shimmery green or a silky purple. All of them, he decides. He reaches a hand through to stroke the feathery mane, strung through with copper-toned petals and incandescent gemstones.

His hand hits the water he’s using to connect to his friend, and the creature fades from view momentarily.

Lancelot’s face appears as the water stills, gentle regret in his features. “One day Merlin, you’ll get to pet them.”

Merlin knows it’s not true, knows Lancelot knows this as well.

Still, he smiles and nods, then waves at Lance as the water sway. Lance sighs, softly.

“It’s time again, Merlin.”

Merlin scrambles up and the water moves. For a moment Lance vanishes. “No, Lance. Just a moment more!”

He can’t see his friend, but he hears him. “You know the rules, Merlin. I’ll see you next eclipse.”

He's gone as Merlin blinks.

  
  



End file.
